


Peeping Kathryn

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smuttime, gemmamademedoit, gifprompt, s2e25:resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Based on a GIF by Leisy, Requested by jemabeanKathryn comes across something VERY interesting in the woods of New Earth...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49
Collections: Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (M)





	Peeping Kathryn

GIF by Leisy

For jemabean (thanks for the beta)

Thanks to caladeniablue for walking me through embedding the GIF

Kathryn trooped through the woods hoping to find that monkey, hoping it had survived the storm of a few days ago. She was checking if there were any salvageable insect traps so she could continue her research, but she was also using the walk to try to wrap her mind around all that had happened the night before.

"’That made it easier to say’," she muttered under her breath. "Technically, you didn't say anything, Chakotay. Though...Woman Warrior. I did like that," she said to herself, chuckling, as she checked yet another broken trap. 

A person would have to be completely dense not to understand what Chakotay had meant. And a woman would have to be dead not to melt at such a romantic gesture. Kathryn certainly wasn’t dead. She licked her lips as she reminisced about their first kiss after his “ancient legend”. Then over their serious make out session right after their first kiss. She wasn’t quite ready to go all the way with him, but she was able to admit to herself that she was quickly falling in love with him. 

Light primate chatter dragged her out of her reverie. Looking up, Kathryn saw a monkey in the higher branches of the tree the trap was hanging from. "Hello there," she called to it, holding out her hand. "I was hoping you made it through that storm." 

The monkey cocked its head, then turned away. It looked back at her as it looped off through a few trees. When it stopped and looked back at her again, Kathryn realized that it wanted her to follow. She dropped her equipment and started jogging as it swung from tree to tree.

The monkey brought her towards the river. She paused when it stopped. Waving its hand she looked up and caught sight of Chakotay at the river's edge. Kathryn's mouth dropped open and she dropped down on her haunches, hiding, when he started removing his vest. Shucking it off and away, he peeled his sweat soaked shirt off. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She unconsciously licked her lips, not even noticing when the monkey took off. 

When Chakotay removed his belt, Kathryn stepped forward a teeny bit for a more unobstructed view. She twitched when she stepped on a fallen twig and it snapped. She froze, silently cursing the fact she had decided to wear red today. 

At the river's edge, Chakotay's hands paused at the fastenings of his trousers. He looked towards where she was watching, but must have not seen her since he continued to undress. He dropped his trousers, then his underwear. Toeing off his boots, he removed his socks then turned one more time towards where she was hiding. Kathryn's breath caught. 

A buck naked Chakotay was absolutely magnificent. He was… sumptuous. There were no other words to describe him. His skin was bronzed, his muscles sculpted, and his manhood, even at rest, was amazingly... large. 

And this man was in love with her. 

As Chakotay turned back to the river and splashed into the water, Kathryn ogled his tight ass. When he began to bathe, she took advantage of the noise and his distraction to take off. Even if he had been facing her and she had been paying attention, Kathryn wouldn't have seen the small smile that played along Chakotay's lips.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Kathryn didn't see him again until dinner that night. She had wandered the woods, stumbling onto a meadow full of wildflowers that reminded her of Indiana. She settled herself against a tree, mostly contemplating what she had witnessed at the river's edge, but other things as well. Just like on Earth, Kathryn had fallen asleep while thinking and barely made it home before the suns had set. 

"How was your day?" Chakotay asked her, scooping some stew into her bowl. 

"Delightfully unproductive," she sighed. "Thank you...it smells delicious." Automatically she spooned food into her mouth. "Though I'm feeling guilty that I've let you do all the work…"

"Don't," he said quietly. "You've earned a day or two off. Sounds refreshing...when I'm done with the first part of my project, I'll join you." She beamed at him "You didn't find...or see... anything interesting?" Chakotay asked her casually as he sat down across from her. 

Kathryn's spoon paused halfway to her mouth. Looking up, she blinked at him. Surely he didn't mean… No. There was no way. He wouldn't have said something if he had seen her peeping on him. "I found a meadow full of wildflowers and took a nap. Oh!" She forced herself to exclaim. "I saw that monkey! Seems it's ok."

"I told you it'd be fine, Kathryn. Its species has adapted to those storms. It warned you, then hid wherever it knew was safe." 

"It's not the only thing protecting me on his planet," she purred, smirking as Chakotay's spoon slipped from his hand. She directed her eyes to a PADD on the table as he composed himself. 

“No, it’s not,” he said quietly. 

She looked up at him. He was staring at her intently. Kathryn smiled at him. “What did you do today? Tell me about your newest project."

Chakotay blinked. Clearing his throat, he told her, “I scouted out the woods. Found a grove of trees that the tricorder says will be perfect for logs. I’ll start felling tomorrow. Hopefully I’ll have enough time to build before it gets cold...if it even gets cold here...who knows…”

“That’s so sexy,” was out of her mouth before Kathryn realized it. It was Chakotay’s turn to smile at her as she blushed. “What...it is,” she said defensively. 

“Thank you...I think…” he said, perplexed. 

She chuckled. Standing up, she walked over to his side of the table. He rolled his chair back and she plopped down into his lap. Smacking a kiss on his lips, she told him, “You’re welcome.” Chakotay’s hands snaked around her waist. Kathyrn saw the question in his eyes. “Slowly...you said. I like this.” She kissed him again. “Let’s try this again tonight.” He grinned and kissed her back. 

Later, long after she usually was asleep, Kathryn reviewed their make out session over in her mind. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself since she could now clearly picture what was beneath his clothing. She was suddenly startled by a low moan coming from Chakotay’s side of the shelter. Her first thought was that he was ill or injured, but when she heard him whisper her name reverently she realized exactly what he was doing. It was quite stimulating and she felt her own hand move towards her center in response to him. Kathryn managed to come the same time he did, silently keening into her pillow at his soft grunting of her name as he came sent her over the edge. She heard him fumble around as he cleaned himself up, but soon silence fell over his side of the shelter. She quietly slipped into the bathroom and tidied herself up. Sliding back into bed, she soon slipped into slumber. 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Chakotay was gone by the time Kathryn awoke late the next morning. She never slept late and it felt luxuriously overindulgent. Apparently, a good orgasm, a self administered one but marked in time with his, was all she had needed. She got out of bed, took a sonic shower, and purposefully decided to wear a green and brown dress. 

Kathryn gathered some equipment to make it look good, then set out to find and watch Chakotay. When she stepped outside of the shelter there were already two logs dragged just past the front entrance with a gouge in the earth that she could clearly follow. Treading lightly along the path, she soon heard the sound of an axe as it hit a tree. Chakotay came into view and Kathryn managed to bite her lip before she made a sound. She crouched down behind a tree and watched the scene before her unfold. 

He swung the axe bare chested and it hit the tree with a satisfying thwack, the bark splintering. Her eyes widened as he removed the axe from the wood and swung it wide over his head and back into the tree, his muscles glistening with sweat. Kathryn was too distracted by the naughty thoughts running through her mind that she didn’t see him paused slightly before removing the axe again. One last swing and hit felled the tree. Chakotay dropped the axe and stretched. She watched his abdominal muscles ripple, sweat rolling off of them, and bit back a groan. Kathryn just about lost her composure when he took a long drink from his canteen, then splashed some water over his face and chest. 

After stretching one last time, Chakotay began rolling the log towards the others at the shelter. She realized almost too late that she was in his direct path. She sprinted down the gouged path and into the shelter. A time later, Kathryn heard him grunting as he added the newly felled log to the others. As casually as she could, she exited the shelter with a pitcher of water and a glass.

“Chakotay, here is some wa…” she trailed off as he straightened up. He was so drenched in sweat to the point where he seemed to be glowing. “Holy fuck,” she whispered. 

He grinned. As he sauntered up to her, she had to fight the urge to throw herself at him and lick his dimples. Forget just the dimples, Kathryn wanted to lick all of him. She stood in the doorway just staring at him as he took the pitcher from her, poured himself a glass of water, and chugged it down. Finally, Chakotay asked her cheekily, “You like what you see?” 

Kathryn slowly looked him up and down from head to toe. Halfway through her scrutiny, his grin faded and the air began to crackle with sexual tension. Ultimately, she reached his eyes again. Looking straight into them, she told him, “Yes. Most definitely.” 

Chakotay dropped the pitcher and glass. In two steps he was on her, kissing her passionately. She felt a shiver of thrill race along her spine as she kissed him back. He grasped her hips, directing her inside, not stopping until they hit the wall opposite the doorway. As their bodies collided, he muttered, “Sorry...I’m all sweaty” and tried to step back from her. She grabbed his biceps, stopping him. Kathryn realigned their bodies and reignited their kiss. They kissed for a long time before he began moaning as she rubbed herself against him. He groaned her name then grounded out, “Stop that, else this is going past kissing.” 

She purposefully entangled their limbs. He picked her up and Kathryn instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Chakotay’s breath hitched and she moaned as her center rubbed against his hardening cock. “Fuck,” she whispered against his lips, kissing him. 

“Oh yeah...so good,” he muttered, misunderstanding. She sighed. 

“No, Chakotay,” she told him. He immediately froze. Pulling her head back, she looked into his eyes. “I mean ‘fuck me’.” When he didn’t move, Kathryn added, “Now!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Reaching down, he grasped the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head. Throwing it aside, he held her one handed as he pulled her panties down and off. Clad only in her bra, she didn't even realize he had unclasped it until Chakotay slid it down her arms and flung it away. Once he had her completely naked, he kissed her intensely, pouring all his feelings into his kiss. 

At the same time, Kathryn managed to open his trousers and shuck them and his underwear down his legs to pool at his feet. She gently grasped his shaft and guided him to her where she ran him up and down her slit. Both of them moaned at the incredible sensation. 

“Fuck, baby. I wanted our first time to be slow,” he told her, punctuating his words with kisses as she rubbed herself all over him. “Romantic...like on the river’s edge after we had bathed one another.” 

Kathryn froze. Looking in his eyes, she said, “You knew I was there.”

He grinned. This time she did lick both of his dimples as he answered. “Yes, I knew you were there.” When she cocked an eyebrow at him, he added, “And also this morning.” 

“I thought you were putting on a show,” she groused, but she was smiling. 

Chakotay chuckled. “Ones you thoroughly enjoyed.” She giggled. He flexed his hips and the tip of his cock slipped inside her. “Holy fuck,” they both whispered aloud. 

Kathryn arched her back and he slipped deeper inside. She felt her inner muscles stretching to accommodate his size. “Yes,” she moaned as he thrust gently. “More!” He pulled back, practically all the way out, then surged all the way up inside her. “Yes!” she screamed. “Fuck me now!” He complied, setting a pace of quick but deep thrusts. “Oh gods...I knew you’d be good,” she cried as she traced his tattoo with her tongue. 

“That’s fucking hot, baby,” Chakotay grunted out between thrusts. 

Kathryn ran her fingers through his growing hair, guiding his lips to hers. They kissed as he quickened the pace. Breaking the kiss eventually, she trailed her lips down his neck, mumbling, “I know it's the sacred symbol of your tribe...but it gives the good boy a sinful twist.” He chuckled. She started tonguing his tattoo again. “Wanted to do this since you first appeared on screen.” 

Chakotay flexed his hips again. Kathryn moaned, leaning her forehead against his. “I fell for you when you hustled half my old crew at pool for replicator rations,” he told her.

“The looks on their faces…” Her chuckle turned to a gasp as he rotated his hips slid inside her even deeper. “Harder,” she commanded.

“I want it to be good, baby.”

“It’s so good. _Please_.” 

Chakotay almost completely withdrew from her then plunged back inside, pinning Kathryn to the wall. “Like this?” he asked, fucking her hard.

“Yes!” she yelled, tightening her legs around his hips and running her nails down his back. “Just like that!” 

“I’m not going to last at this pace,” he managed to grunt. Kathryn slipped a hand between them and began playing with her clit. “That is fucking hot, baby,” he told her. Her hips began thrusting in time with his. “Oh yes...come for me, sweetheart.” He added his fingers to her own and together they quickly sent her over the edge. Kathryn came, screaming his name phonetically. 

Chakotay managed a few more thrusts as her inner walls clenched him before he came, emptying himself inside of her and bellowing her name. He continued to thrust into her as he rode out her orgasm. Leaning down, he captured her lips and kissed her gently. Kathryn kissed him back. 

When he softened and slid reluctantly out her, they both moaned at the loss. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He placed her on it gently, then frowned. The bed was too small for both of them. She giggled as he pondered what to do. Finally, he first moved both privacy screens, then pushed her bed over to his. Kathryn watched him propped up on her elbow, laughing as he hopped into her bed. There was a gap where the two mattresses met. Chakotay examined it then said, “It’ll do for now. Tomorrow I’ll start on a bigger frame.” 

“And I'll watch,” she deadpanned. He looked at her then blinked. 

Both of them burst out laughing.


End file.
